prowrestlingfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Gerald Brisco
Floyd Gerald Brisco (Oklahoma City, 24 de janeiro de 1950) é um ex-lutador de wrestling profissional norte-americano, mais conhecido por fazer parte da tag team The Brisco Brothers. Foi introduzido no WWE Hall of Fame em 2008. No wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Figure four leglock *'Signature moves' **Multiple suplex variations ***Belly to back ***Double underhook ***Vertical **Sleeper hold Campeonatos e prêmios *'Cauliflower Alley Club' :*Outras honrarias (1996) *'Championship Wrestling from Florida' :*NWA Florida Heavyweight Championship (1 vez)NWA Florida Heavyweight Title history At wrestling-titles.com :*NWA Florida Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 vez)NWA Florida Junior Heavyweight Title history At wrestling-titles.com :*NWA Florida Tag Team Championship (8 vezes) - com Jack BriscoNWA Florida Tag Team Title history At wrestling-titles.com :*NWA Florida Television Championship (1 vez)NWA Florida Television Title history At wrestling-titles.com :*[[NWA United States Tag Team Championship (Florida version)|NWA United States Tag Team Championship (Florida version)]] (5 vezes) - com Jack BriscoNWA United States Tag Team Title (Florida) history At wrestling-titles.com :*[[NWA North American Tag Team Championship|NWA North American Tag Team Championship (Florida version)]] (2 vezes) - com Jack BriscoNWA North American Tag Team Title (Florida) history At wrestling-titles.com :*[[NWA Southern Heavyweight Championship (Florida version)|NWA Southern Heavyweight Championship (Florida version)]] (3 vezes)NWA Florida Southern Heavyweight Title history At wrestling-titles.com :*NWA World Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 vez)NWA World Junior Heavyweight Title history At wrestling-titles.com *'Eastern Sports Association' :*ESA International Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com Jack BriscoESA International Tag Team Title history At wrestling-titles.com *'Georgia Championship Wrestling' :*NWA Georgia Tag Team Championship (5 vezes) - com Bob Backlund (1), Jack Brisco (2), Ole Anderson (1) e Rocky Johnson (1)NWA Georgia Tag Team Title history At wrestling-titles.com :*[[NWA Southeastern Heavyweight Championship (Northern Division)|NWA Southeastern Heavyweight Championship (Northern Division)]] (1 vez)1NWA Southeastern Heavyweight Title history At wrestling-titles.com :*NWA Southeastern Heavyweight Championship (Georgia version) (1 vez)NWA Southeastern Heavyweight Title (Georgia) history At wrestling-titles.com *'Mid-Atlantic Championship Wrestling' :*NWA Atlantic Coast Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com Thunderbolt PattersonNWA Atlantic Coast Tag Team Title history At wrestling-titles.com :*NWA Eastern States Heavyweight Championship (4 vezes)NWA Eastern States Heavyweight Title history At wrestling-titles.com :*[[WCW World Tag Team Championship|NWA World Tag Team Championship (Mid-Atlantic version)]] (3 vezes) - com Jack BriscoNWA World Tag Team Title (Mid-Atlantic/WCW) history At wrestling-titles.com *'NWA Western States Sports' :*NWA Western States Heavyweight Championship (1 vez)NWA Western States Heavyweight Title history At wrestling-titles.com *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI ranked him # 54 of the 100 best tag teams during the "PWI Years" with Jack Brisco in 2003. *'World Wrestling Council' :*WWC North American Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com Jack BriscoWWC North American Tag Team Title history At wrestling-titles.com :*WWC World Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 vez)WWC World Junior Heavyweight Title history At wrestling-titles.com *'World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment/WWE' :*WWE Hall of Fame (Class of 2008) :*WWF Hardcore Championship (2 vezes)WWF/WWE Hardcore Title history At wrestling-titles.com :*WWE 24/7 Championship (1 vez) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards' :*Worst Worked Match of the Year (2000) vs. Pat Patterson no King of the Ring em 25 de junho. 1While quase sempre lutou pela Southeastern Championship Wrestling, Brisco venceu o campeonato quando trabalhava para a Georgia Championship Wrestling o que pssibilitou a conquista devido a relação das duas empresas. Ligações externas *Perfil no WWE Hall of Fame *Bio no Cagematch.net *Bio no OWW Categoria:Lutadores de wrestling dos Estados Unidos Categoria:WWE Hall of Fame